


海

by NOIRberry



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRberry/pseuds/NOIRberry
Summary: 龙嘎
Relationships: 龙嘎
Kudos: 1





	海

**Author's Note:**

> 龙嘎

海

天阴沉沉地，往远处望去，什么都看不见。海岸线被灰色淹没，课本中写的“与天际交接的海平线”丝毫体现不出来。海水也不是蓝色，是灰黑灰黑的，像墨水。

阿云嘎按下按钮，车窗随之往下滑，海风挤着缝隙钻进车子里。他就从那个窗口往外看，似乎也没有什么区别，唯一明显的感觉是，咸。

他还没尝到海水的味道，但海风已经提前告诉他，海是咸的。

他抬眼又看了一下天空，想着，快要下雨了。

车内静悄悄，两人都没说话。驾驶座那位是新手，胆子又小，开车连句话都不愿多说，把200%的精力都集中于方向盘上。阿云嘎瞧了他一眼，就知道他现在想着什么，也不愿打扰他。

那人像猫一样，胆小得很。

这是他与那人相处一年后的经验之谈——害怕的时候不会表现在脸上，但会表现在手上。看他现在那样，不用猜都知道他手心都是汗。

快下雨了，等会儿他肯定更紧张。

想到这，他打算哼几句。

一开始是小调——啥都不是的旋律，后来变成他小时候在牧区听的歌，慢悠悠地，像躺在云里打着瞌睡一样地舒服。

那人喜欢他唱蒙语歌。

这也是他与那人相处一年多之后的经验之谈。

他低声哼着，断断续续，想到什么便唱什么，调子像穿梭在云层的鸟一样，往上蹿，往下滑，像拉着银丝的纸飞机。

阿云嘎的歌声有魔力，像风筝的线，让你飞，却不会让你迷路。

郑云龙像只被安抚的猫，手也不像刚才那样紧紧攒着方向盘，他微微抬头，看到不远处的停车区域，更是放松不少。

嘀嗒。

第一滴雨打在阿云嘎的掌心。

他刚把手伸出去，想摸一下海边的风。掌心向上，像在跟天空交流一样，他还没说话，雨水就来了，似乎在催他把手缩回去。

雨越来越大，豆一样大的雨滴噼里啪啦往车上撞，像位爵士鼓菜鸟，乱打节奏又控制不住力度。车内的杂音都快被雨声盖住，阿云嘎也不再唱歌，只是盯着窗上的水痕，透过那些疏密错落的缝隙往外看。

郑云龙把火熄了，瞧着雨并没有变小的趋势，反而有种越下越大的感觉。他便顺势趴在方向盘上，下巴垫在手臂上，皱着眉头不说话。阿云嘎不知道他在想着什么，看他又开始咬嘴皮就忍不住伸手掐了一下他的下巴，轻轻地，像是警告却又没那么严肃。只是稍微用力了一下下，然后便放松下来，捏住下巴轻轻地晃，盯着那人的眼睛几秒后，笑着问他：“走不走啊？”

郑云龙刚才还在想要不要下车，毕竟这雨看着好大，出去必定会成落汤鸡，但是费那么多力气来到海边，不去看看又替阿云嘎不值。他刚还在刨墨水组织语言，没想到阿云嘎主动开口问了自己。

有时候他会想，阿云嘎是不是有读心术。

他看着阿云嘎拉开车门，自己也跟着下车，也不知道在着急什么，抓着他的手就往海边跑。还没几秒，衣服就黏在身上，雨水从脖子灌入衣领，从头顶跑到鼻尖，从手肘滑进掌心，也不知道是从谁的轨道出发，只感觉到水滑进来痒痒的，两掌间的空隙都快被填满。

一开始是跑，没几步就开始走。

阿云嘎看着自己的脚陷在沙子里，被雨淋湿的沙子变成灰色，就像刚才在车里看到的大海一样。现在隔着雨，他快分不清沙子和海，只凭着脚下的感觉分辨，这种把全身交付给一种感官的感觉真不好。他下意识把手收紧，想借此获得更多安全感。郑云龙从没见过他这样，便也把他的手抓得紧紧的，两指捏捏他的虎口：“不怕。”

好冷。

阿云嘎蹲着，伸手去碰海水，五指略微张开，像在抓空气。说实话，他真的不太敢那么近距离接触海，看着海浪没有节奏地往自己方向扑，他总会觉得自己稍不小心就会被卷走。

“嘎子。”他刚还在胡思乱想，手臂就被人扯了几下，郑云龙稍微用力把他拉起来。阿云嘎回头看他滴着水的脸，长长的头发早已被他扒拉到后面，刚看得还不清楚，现在被他这么拉了一下，自己稍微一踉跄就往他身上坠，这么距离一拉近，他才看到鼻梁上的两颗痣。

也不知道那痣有什么魔力，让自己一下子忘了呼吸，像跟人比赛憋气的小孩子一样。

郑云龙看不清他现在的样子，阿云嘎头发能挡住眼睛，现在更是贴在脸上，像几把叉子横在上面。他伸手帮他把头发拨开，一边弄一边嘟囔：“太长了，都看不到路了。”每次他小声说话的时候，阿云嘎都觉得很有趣，他由着对方帮自己做造型，嘴上忍不住跟他开玩笑：“这里也没有路啊？”

郑云龙哼哼几声，把最后一撮头发塞到耳朵后面，回他：“你也不需要路，你有我呢。”，还很得瑟地晃晃他俩握着的手。

“你谁啊？”

“东海龙王八太子。”

“我看你是东海龙王八。”

阿云嘎在他面前是不一样的，郑云龙能感受到这一点。  
他能感觉到很多，甚至有一段时间在想一个问题，是不是有些人就是注定要认识的？不然为什么两个完全不一样的人之间的感情能如此迅速地发展？有时候他还会觉得，阿云嘎就是上天塞给自己的。虽然他并不信老天神明，但也无法解释这种奇异的感觉。他们相处地那么好，能从晚上聊到白天，也能像现在一样保持沉默却不觉得尴尬。  
雨还在一直下，但他们都没有说要离开。  
阿云嘎走在前面，沿着海水痕走，他俩距离不近，阿云嘎快要拽着郑云龙才能前进，他知道郑云龙在逗他，他爱陪着他玩，再幼稚的事情都能比别的有趣，不然他现在就不会顺着他的意思，把他的手握得更紧，试图把他拽过来。  
郑云龙偷偷使力，牵制着他，有时候阿云嘎会被他拉得踉跄一下。  
他好瘦，好像风一吹就能把他带走。想到这里，郑云龙总会用力一点抓着他的手，好像真的怕他消失一样。  
像在跟大自然宣战一样认真。  
他的视线离不开他，他一直在看他，不知道从什么时候开始，他自己也记不得，但肯定维持一段时间了，他喜欢他，这倒是前一阵子才发现的。  
但不知道对方怎么想。  
不过他也不在乎对方的感情是否跟自己相等，假如对方明白拒绝自己，自己也不会动摇。  
这种喜欢是属于他自己。  
谁也别想影响。

但是，不被影响也的确很难。  
他还是希望他也能喜欢自己。  
不喜欢也没关系，不过只是想象一下自己被拒绝的场景，心脏就会抽抽地痛，好像被人用手扯着一样难受。  
郑云龙甩甩头，想把这些负情绪赶走，现在可不想被这些情感霸占时间。  
他抬头看阿云嘎，看他小心翼翼地避开海水，看他被雨水冲刷的脖子和下巴。有时候这么看着，魂儿好像也跟着他跑了，剩下一团在他俩交缠的手指缝里。

我真的好喜欢他啊。

阿云嘎发现了，郑云龙真的好喜欢发呆，他回头看到那人一脸痴呆样就知道他又开始不知道想些什么。他忍不住停下脚步，看那人继续往自己的方向走，就算有预感，被对方直愣愣撞上的时候还是被他一下子压倒。  
好咸。  
海水溅到嘴角，自己忍不住去舔了一下，咸地他受不了。  
“诶，”阿云嘎用手推他，“重死了。”  
郑云龙撑着双臂由上往下看他，像把伞一样把雨水都隔开，阿云嘎抬眼看他，手还放在他肩膀上。他想开口说点什么，但是词句都堵在喉咙里出不来，他的眼睛闪闪的，就算在这种天气里都格外显眼，像泛光的贝壳里的小珍珠一样好看。几滴水打在阿云嘎下眼睑附近，他分不清是海水还是雨水，但他很清楚这些水珠都是从郑云龙身上滑下来的。  
还是说是泪水？  
他不敢肯定，但这个想法让自己忍不住又舔了一下嘴角。  
咸的。

“怎么啦？”他用手指碰了碰对方的颧骨，很轻很轻，生怕再用力一点，那些坠着的泪珠就会被自己吓到，他的声音也柔柔地，像跟家里的小羊羔说话一样哄着他。  
郑云龙摇摇头，其实他也不知道自己怎么就哭了，但泪水不断往外涌，像装了永动机一样不断地生产一桶又一桶地暗恋情愫去孵化眼泪。  
滴滴答答，像珠子一样。  
阿云嘎看他这样哭，自己也不好受，只好伸手去帮他擦，可对方似乎不太喜欢他的动作，低着头不给他碰。  
“哭包，”他忍不住笑了一下，抓着他肩膀的布料直起身子往他额头亲了一下，“呆瓜。”  
阿云嘎看他愣愣地望着自己，眼泪似乎也被自己刚才的举动吓得罢工，剩下几颗堆在眼眶迟迟不落下来。他伸手捧着他的脸，用大拇指帮他擦那几道泪痕，对方还是那样看着自己，但这次他还能看到他的眼睛里的自己，闪闪的，像贝壳里被紧紧包裹着的小珍珠一样。

他忍不住凑过去亲他的眼睛，睫毛扑扇一下把眼泪甩到嘴唇上，他又把泪水带到对方的嘴唇上。  
一次，一次，又一次。

好咸。  
到底是谁说初吻是甜的？


End file.
